Turning the Tides
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: This is a story about Ash (Ashley) Miller. She came to camp right as the seven were taking a pit stop during the war. Now she's joining them. But before they leave, Ash must find out where all the missing demigods went. Ash is an OC everyone loved from my Random Leo MOments. Cover art done by Faeryofdreamsof deviantart.
1. I meet a Hydra who needs a Dentist

_I was running through the woods, being chased by an unknown creäture. I looked down to see I was wearing my Camp Half-Blodd T-shirt and jeans. I had my iPod shuffle in my hands (my weapon). All I had to do was turn the shuffle button and hit play and I had a weapon. I could select different weapons through the shuffle buttons (sound confusing? Let's just say the Apollo cabin made it. That should clear it up)._

_I was still running, I was going so fast I couldn't see anything but trees. I decided to sneak a glance behind me, which was my worst mistake ever. I now recognised the creäture as a hydra. It's heads were swirling around me, trying to have a little pick me up. _

_I heard laughter above me. "Silly child, don't you understand?"_

_"No, not really, dirt face!" That's right I called all-powerful, earth mother Gaea a dirt face._

_She laughed and the earth trembled. "Ah, your just a pawn like all the rest! You will suffer dearly!"_

_I knew chess from the years of my mom teaching before she died. They were the little people in the front. You used them as your first move or to protect the higher ranked pieces. That made me laugh, I was not a little piece. I was a tall scary piece that she was not going to mess with! That's what I was, and she was going to learn that._

_"I'm not your little pawn! I won't let you use me in this little chess game of yours to over throw the gods!" I yelled at the sky as I ran. I hope she heard me._

_The hydra was getting closer. I could smell its breath, and let me tell you it stunk. I almost turned around to give it my dentist card. I didn't have time though, and quite frankly neither did he._

_"Ah, yelling will not help you Ashley Amanda Miller. Fate can not be changed, and I my dear control your fate." Gaea laughed._

_I was still running, trying to get my spear to come out. I kept pressing the button until it landed on the spear icon, then I hit play. The spear was seven feet long, and two inches thick. It had a music note molded at the bottom of it. Right on the shaft, there was the stop button to turn it back._

_"I'm going to kill your stupid monsters! Then I'll kill you!" I yelled with rage as I turned and leaped onto the monsters first head._

_I knew from the myth, and my friend's advice, not to cut off the heads. It would only double the amount, and that would get me worst off than I was. Right now, I didn't have time for worst off. _

_I landed on it's back, and grabbed onto a neck for balance. It didn't seem to like that and started to shake its head to try to throw me off. All I could do was hold on for dear life. It realized this and began to shake harder. This brought me to the others attention and they turned their heads to me. They began to try to bite me, but I manged to dodge them. One got close and I stabbed in its mouth. Dust started coming out of it's mouth and the monster exploded._

_I was flown onto my back as I hit the ground. I then started to break out laughing. Any normal person would have thought I was crazy, then again i wasn't normal. Even by half-blood standards. My saying is "Normal is boring!" I was laughing because I was alive. I was laughing because Gaea hadn't killed her so-called "pawn"._

_First I hit the stop button on my spear to turn it back into a shuffle. Then I went into the pockets of my jeans and pulled out a bag of Ambrosia. I took a square and chewed. To every demigod it tastes different. Percy had told me once that his tasted like his mom's blue cookies. Leo had told me his tasted like his mothers special homemade tacos. To me it tasted like my foster dad's medium well burgers. It made me want to spit it out. It wasn't because it tasted bad, it was just the thought; foster. My mom had died in a hell-hound attack._

_Nothing new though, I lost a lot of people. I thought I had lost Leo up until a couple of weeks ago. That had been the most happiest surprise I had been given in my whole life._

_"Take that Gaea! Your stupid pet couldn't kill me!" I mocked._

_"Soon young pawn, soon." She whispered like the wind._

_That's when I heard screaming._

* * *

I woke from the dream, don't get me wrong it was real. It was just real a couple of weeks ago. I sat up in my bunk, which was hard to believe I had one, with all these kids in here. When I stood up I saw Annabeth Chase yelling at the Stoll's.

"You put spiders in my cabin? What kind of people are you?! You know we're afraid of spiders!" Annabeth huffed. "Oh hey Ash!"

I waved to her. This was going to be just a regular day, or so I thought.


	2. I almost meet Mr Swirly

The day started out normal. We took our showers (last because we're the Hermes' cabin. It's hard to have a clean room with people coming in and out). I threw on my orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of jeans shorts. I looked in the mirror at my emerald-green eyes and spiky short brown hair. _Did I really have to brush my hair today?_

I was probably the only girl with a boyfriend who questioned these types of things. For one thing it wouldn't make a difference in my hair. Lastly, my boyfriend wouldn't notice. His hair makes mine look like I spent hours with a flat-iron. The one and only Leo Valdez was my boyfriend. We met when we were eight. We would pull pranks all around the school, until the fire.

Until a month ago, I had no idea Leo started it, until I got here. I guess I should have known. He basically threw himself over me to save me. Yet he didn't come out with one burn. He disappeared after the fire, I had no idea where he went.

Two weeks ago I had taken him out, to get him out of the workshop, but it ended up with us kissing under and umbrella while it rained. That was my first kiss.I guess the change from friend to boyfriend started awkward.

For one thing he got in trouble with the Athena cabin and was forced to mow the entire Camp Half-Blood lawn. That included the woods, where there are a ton of pot holes. I would know, I pranked a the Aphrodite cabin so I could help him. Sure it took three days to finish, but we did it together, so it wasn't really a punishment. I'm sure you could hear us laugh from the big house.

Now we were talking a lot more, and it was fun. Piper seemed to be watching us, to help Leo maybe? He didn't need help though, we were all cool and chill about all this.

I saw Leo as I entered the pavilion, he was dressed the same as me except with a tool belt. He began to walk towards me, but Conner pulled me over. _Great, the over protective brother I never had!_

"So, you're dating Valdez?" He asked me with a smile on his face.

"Come on Conner! I'm hungary and I thought I already told you, I am" I said trying to get around him.

"Oh come on, We're all cool. I was just curious." Scratch that helpful brother thing off the list. He just wanted to confirm the latest rumor from the tree nymphs.

Leo was standing next to me, he seemed so happy, you would never tell how hard his life had been. His mother died in a fire at her workshop, which he caused by accident. He had been bounced around like a hot potato from foster home to foster home. No one really got a chance to care about him.

"So, how was your little chat with your big bro?" He asked, his lips tugging up in a smile.

"He wanted to know if the latest rumor from the tree nymphs was true." I laughed.

"Ah, so mind eating breakfast with my cabin? They're not all nuts and bolts you know." Leo laughed at his own joke. I managed a smile. "Come on, Chiron won't mind. Annabeth does it all the time."

I slowly nodded and walked over with him. he took a seat next to Harley and I sat across from him. I was sitting next to Nyssa, who seemed very nice. She scared me though, she would be able to throw me across the room if i did anything to Leo.

"So, building anything interesting lately." I guess that was a way to get this cabin on my good side. They talked about fixing the Argo ll. This way awesome warship Leo designed. They were also improving a flamethrower to be used as a weapon. Something along the lines of it shooting celestial bronze instead of flames.

"So, what have you been up too? Has Travis and Conner turned you to the dark side yet?" Nyssa asked. The dark side was a fun way to say, _will you be pranking us? _Always an awkward situation.

After a half hour of none stop talking, I was headed back to my cabin. Today, our classes were off. We were planning for a capture the flag game. Athena and Ares had the flags again (I've only been here a month. and they've had it half the time). We were sided with Ares, which was weird. Ares seemed to hate us the most, so why would they pick us? We weren't that good at fighting? So why?

The other cabins we were paired with were Aphrodite (like they did anything?), Hades (Nico and Hazel are here, so why not bring the dead to our advantage?), Hypnos (again, do they even do anything?), and Zeus (I think that's Percy's fault. Jason and Thalia are not pleased with him!). Sadly, Leo was on the other team.

"Listen up punks! Each of your cabins has an assignment. Hypnos, you guys will be sleeping..." Clarisse started. There was a cheer from the cabin. "...under trees so you will trip the enemy. Zeus, you will lead the charge.."

"Isn't that predictable?' I asked. I knew I shouldn't have said it once I said it.

"Is that so new girl?" Clarisse asked.

"Clarisse don't." Travis said.

"I haven't introduced you to Mr. Swirly have I?" Clarisse joked.

I knew what this meant. This meant I was toast. "A whole month and none of you have introduced them? Why is that?" Clarisse yelled at her cabin.

"Um, I'd rather not be introduced. Mrs. Swirly thinks he has the flu or something." i joked trying to think of something.

"You think you're so smart punk?" She barked.

"No, not really." I mumbled.

"Good, now why don't we have Sam here take you..."

"Clarisse, why don't we go for a walk. You seem to need a breather." He boyfriend, and my brother, told her.

"Fine, the rest of you from your battle plans, I'll be right back!" Then she was gone.

We talked for about an hour. I was assigned to guard one of the most boring sections. The one that never saw action in the battles. Guess my good old siblings didn't want me to get hurt, how kind of them.

The horn sounded, telling us the games were about to begin.


	3. I Get lost

I started marching with my cabin. This being my fourth war game, I knew what was going on. The Ares cabin would pick where the flag would hide and we would get in our positions. It was as simple as that, everything was preplanned.

I was worrying about Leo though. We hadn't been on opposite teams before, what happened if we had to fight each other? No, you guys would fight and whoever won, won. Nothing would be different. You are not going to fight over some stupid capture the flag game. You were not going to be like those Barbie plastic dolls that are an excuse for humans. NO WAY!

I went into my area,the next person was a half a mile away. They would be able to hear me scream if needed. I really hope it wouldn't be needed. I could handle this on my own, I wouldn't need help!

The horn blew again and I could hear shouting, swords clanging, and the thunk of my heart beating. Even though I had been in battle before, didn't mean I wasn't scared. I mean come on, I could die! That is something I wasn't ready to experience yet. I also wasn't ready to experience the joy of eating bacon.

I waited for a while as I heard the battle around me. I couldn't tell if we were winning or if we were losing. The only sounds I heard were confusing me, rumbling is what I heard. _Was Gaea coming after us? Could she get across the border?_

My stomach started turning, I didn't want this to happen, it couldn't happen. I was hoping it was our army crossing the borders and getting the flag, but I knew I was wrong. There was no army, just me sitting in the corner, alone.

I could feel the earth move toward me, toward my death. At least I hope it wasn't my death. i wasn't really ready to die, not yet at least. I never really got a chance to hang out with Leo more. My friends would miss me, and what about my foster parents? They'd miss me, right?

The movement got closer, it was so close i was afraid to move. I didn't want to fall through a whole and die. That was not on my bucket list, nor will I want to add it. I was hoping that someone would come along, anyone really. just so i knew I wasn't alone.

"Come out, come out where ever you are. You can't hide forever Gaea, I know your here. I just want to know how you got through the borders?" I mocked her as she grew beside me.

"Look who grew up. My dear pawn, did you think that simple magic could stop me? Are you really that stupid?" I growled. She knew my weak point now, I hate being called stupid. "Ah the little pawn is mad now isn't she? I bet you wouldn't mind being lost would you? I know of you fears, demigod. I will use them to my advantage."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? that's weak and you know it!" I yelled at her.

It was silent, Gaea has left the area. I wasn't focused on the game anymore, how could I? I just started wandered. I didn't really have a location in mind, just to get away.

I guess tha's something Leo and i have in common, we move away from things.

Before I knew it I was lost, suprising right? I thought maybe if returned the way I came, but that just made me even more lost. I was about to growl in frustration when i found something. The creek was their right infront of me.

I started to follow it, maybe it could lead me to camp. You could never go wrong with following a creek. It has to lead somewhere right? I just hoped I wouldn't lose my sanity before I got back.

A few hours later I heard shouting. At this point I was laying down, tired and just plain lost. I was hoping the yelling wasn't a trick of my mind or something. That would not be fun, plus I'm not ready to go crazy.

Good News: I wasn't going crazy!

Bad News: The monster was going to get me first!

I couldn't tell what the monster was, my vision was covered with black and yellow spots. All I knew was I needed to move, like now. I rolled out-of-the-way in time not to be crushed, but the thing did pick me up.

"Drop me!" I yelled, but it came out as a whisper. _How late was it? I couldn't be this tired, right?_

I heard the shouting get closer, they were almost here! I might live after all! That's when I was thrown into a tree. Trees are harder than I thought. For one thing hitting it felt worse than falling onto the ground.

I looked up to see a small group running to me, Leo was leading the group. I couldn't help but laugh. They were so close now, I was going to live.

"Hey ugly! Yea you, over here!" Clarisse yelled from the back of the group. "Yea, your dead meat!

She lunged and started to attack the thing. It looked like a weird ballet dance. They fought like it was all planned out, and practiced. Leo ran over to me. He looked worriedly at me.

"You ok? You looked exhausted." I just nodded.

"What time is it" I groaned.

"Five in the morning, I thought you would feel like dropping. Go ahead and sleep, I'll make sure you'll be safe." Leo said with his goofy grin.

I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. My head gets hit hard!

**AN: So how am I doing? You guys liking it? Can you guess who's going on the quest? Do tell! **

* * *

I woke up with the biggest headache of my life. Why you might ask? My loving boyfriend accidentally let me head on two trees while carrying me back to camp. I guess it was sweet of him to carry me back, personally I don't know how he did it, he wasn't the strongest here. I also wasn't the lightest feather to carry.

I sat up in my cot, Leo was asleep in one of the chairs in the room. I think I might have scared him last night. The poor guy has lost so much already, I didn't want him to lose me either. I was pretty much all he had left, which made me feel bad.

I shook him awake. "Hey sleepyhead! Whatcha doing here? Shouldn't you be fixing the Argo or something?" I teased him like this a lot, but he always had the same answer. it didn't change this time.

"What, can't a guy come to visit his girlfriend when she's hurt?"

I laughed, he was the most caring people I have ever seen, but he never really shares that part with anyone. He only shares that to people he trusts. Others just thought he was selfish, which killed me not to laugh in their faces. They had no idea what they were talking about, heck they weren't even close to it.

"Leo, I saw Gaea last night." he looked at me in horror, ok maybe i could have worded that a little better. Still, it's the truth! He needed to know it, or else he might have blamed himself. Which would make no sense to me, but whatever.

"What did she say? Did she hurt you? She better not have! Cause I have a hammer with her name on it!" I laughed, Leo did not do the role of protective boyfriend well.

"Leo, she told me about campers going missing." I said. he froze, which never happened unless something was really, really bad. Which meant campers have started to go missing.

"How many?"

"Three"

Three campers have gone missing, in a span of seven hours. Is that even possible? Did they leave to join Gaea's side, or did they get kidnapped. What does Gaea want with them?

"I need to go on a quest" I told him. His jaw dropped down three feet. "She told me I couldn't save them, and I have to prove her wrong."

"But..." Leo looked like one of those guppy fish, trying to pick the right words. "Maybe you shouldn't..."

"Didn't you go on a quest a year ago?" I asked him knowing the answer. He nodded. "Then why can't I go on one, whats the difference?"

"Well, I guess you don't have control over fire? That's a difference, right? Your a...um..." He said, he seemed to be trying to finding a reason. One that wouldn't anger me too much.

"A girl? Tell me you weren't about to say that? Tell me!" At this point I was shouting. People were starting to look at me oddly, but then they went back to taking care of the fallen campers from the other night.

"That's not what I meant." Leo said waving his hands in defence. " I was just about to say that you're a Hermes kid? No...that's not what I meant! Gods, um..your too young for this?" He was just making it worse.

"So being a Hermes camper is bad? We can't be special? Just because some of us made bad choices doesn't mean all of us are bad! And really? Age? That's what your going off? I'm the same age as you!" I yelled at him. I guess you could call it unfair, but I needed to do this, I just do.

"Ash!" To late though I was already gone.

* * *

After that I went to the only place I could get a quest, the big house. I know what your thinking, do I have a death wish? No, I really don't. I just needed to prove her wrong. I just had too!

"Ah Ashley, what seems to be the matter?" Chiron asked. I don't know what you see when you look at him, I see an antient pop star. Like the beatles, but you know ancient. Like someone who respects people and is all-knowing. AmI confusing you, I have a feeling I am.

"I need a quest, to find the missing kids? Is that ok, I mean I need it." I said, he kind of looked at me weirdly, like he knew something I didn't. He probably did though, I mean come on old people know things!

"Why would you want to do this, Ashley? This could be a very difficult, are you sure?" He looked at me seeming confused. _So much for all-knowing! He had no idea what was going on with me!_"Gaea challenged me, She told me I couldn't do this, but I will!"

"And what did think when you told him?Why would you want this quest, it is dangerous?" I guess he was trying to stop me for some reason, I don't really know. He must have thought that I cared what my boyfriend thought, which on somethings I do.

"Chiron, Gaea told me I couldn't stop her, which means she basically told me I had to lead this quest! I have to do this, I've had these dreams." I stopped. I saw the look Chiron gave me. He knew I had to do this now.

"Are you sure..." He asked, but I stopped him there.

"I wont be alone, I think. I can do this, I know I can! Please just let me!" I told him.

He just nodded, he understood I wasn't going to change my mind. "Head up stairs and talk to the Oracle, see what she say."

"Thanks!" I said as I ran up the stairs.


	5. I Find Out I Could Die

I felt stupid the moment I stepped in the attic, because this place was weirder than a funeral. It had a bunch of spoils of war, and things collected on quests on a table.

I looked at all the things on the table, there were a ton of different things. They reminded me of Christmas presents, always different from the last one. Then I saw a name I recognized.

_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase_

_Aphrodite's scarf_

_Waterworld_

I knew my friends were famous and went on many quests, but I didn't know that they had brought back something from their quests. At least they never told me that they had brought something back.

Next thing on the table was a ring. It wasn't a simple ring, no not even close. It was made of silver, gold twisted around it. It had a giant ruby in the middle of it. It looked like a ring that belonged to a rich person, not that I would know or anything. It's hard for a single parent to work a lot, which means my mom didn't really earn too much money at her job. This ring was just another reminder of that.

Marco Anderson

Ruby Ring

Hell, Michigan

I knew Marco! He totally ripped me off for a ticket on a plane to Florida. He's a demigod? I would have never seen that coming!

Most runaways always end up in Hell, Michigan. It seems like the hot spot for us. I haven't really told anyone how many times I've run away, and I plan to keep it that way as long as I can. It was the time of my life I never really wanted to go back to. I want to keep up with the way I was going.

_Leo Valdez_

_A gold sheet from Festus's armor_

It didn't have a location for some reason, which I found odd. Every other artifact had a location, except Leo's. Maybe Festus was in the air, but couldn't he just write the sky on the piece of paper?

That's when I saw the Oracle, ok that sounded wrong. I wasn't talking about the old mummy oracle that use to be up here, I was talking about Rachel Elizabeth Dare. For some reason Rachel was hanging out in the attic, which she never really did. She seemed to be looking for something, a book maybe by the looks of it. She was looking around the book shelf.

"Um Rachel, you there?" I asked her.

She spun around and looked at me. "Oh, hey Ash. What are you doing up here?" She asked me, giving me the best not guilty look she could give me. It didn't work though, I've been on the run for four or so years of my life, I mastered that look.

"I could ask you the same thing. You never come up here, why now?" I asked her, putting my hands on my hips.

"Looking for a book." Rachel responded fast.

"Look, I know you didn't come all the way up here some dusty book. So why don't you tell why your really up here?' I said. I squinted my eyes so that I looked serious. I think it had the opposite effect.

"That is why I'm up here!" Rachel told me again.

"Oh , well oops!" I paused and remembered why I ha come up here in the first place. "Rachel, I need a prophecy. I'm going on the quest for the missing demigods" I explained to her. Her face went pale a little.

"Doesn't Chiron want someone more experienced?" Rachel asked.

"He told me to come to you, so I guess not." I said angrily.

"That's not what I meant.." Rachel tried to explain.

"Just tell me what I need to do." I muttered.

Four must head down

two tricksters and a clown

where you will find the lost

at a high cost

that will cause it all to fall down


End file.
